Artificial Intelligence (AI) can be employed for classification and/or analysis of digital images. For instance, AI can be employed for image recognition. In certain technical applications, AI can be employed to enhance medical imaging diagnosis. Diseases of a patient can be classified, for example, by analyzing medical images of the patient using a deep neural network. In an example, region-of-interest based deep neural networks can be employed to localize a disease in an anatomical region of a patient. However, accuracy and/or efficiency of a classification and/or an analysis of digital images using conventional artificial techniques is generally difficult to achieve. Furthermore, conventional artificial techniques for classification and/or analysis of digital images generally requires labor-intensive processes such as, for example, pixel annotations, voxel level annotations, etc. As such, conventional artificial techniques for classification and/or analysis of digital images can be improved.